


make a spark, break the dark

by rikli



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's for a really old prompt (neo + red lingerie), and since we came up with a halloween idea over twitter back in spring, i only wrote it now hehe</p>
    </blockquote>





	make a spark, break the dark

**Author's Note:**

> it's for a really old prompt (neo + red lingerie), and since we came up with a halloween idea over twitter back in spring, i only wrote it now hehe

  

Nobody knows when and who has started this vehement rivalry between Alpha Beta and Zeta Omega. All there's known is that it isn't going away any time soon. Anything can be a reason to compete between those two, and so is this year's Halloween party. It doesn't help that somebody from the art department came up with an idea for a web comic about them, either. Especially when Zeta Omega found out why both of the associations are portrayed as werewolves.

 

Throwing a Halloween Party is always a big deal. Every fraternity and sorority on campus has its own, and they are the few during the year that don't require an invitation. Some rules might still apply, though. Like no werewolf costumes at both Alpha Beta and Zeta Omega houses.

 

"We still need costumes," Hongbin says. They just rolled all the pumpkins they bought inside. Carving them is going to take forever.

 

Hakyeon ushers them to keep moving the pumpkins further into the house, to the kitchen. "And I'll take care of them," he reassures.

 

Hakyeon scoffs at the dirty dishes in the sink as he looks for knives they can use. If Hongbin isn't there to scold whoever makes a mess, it takes less than five minutes for the fraternity members to make the house look like a war zone.

 

"We're going with Jaehwan's idea," Hakyeon reminds them.

 

Jaehwan chose one of the folklore courses as his supplement class for the fall semester. It touches the themes of mythical creatures, and after hearing Jaehwan's chaotic explanation, Hakyeon decided to go with it.

 

Jaehwan beams at them. "I can help with the details!"

 

Even though it's week before Halloween, it turns out it's almost too late for ordering the costumes. Hakyeon needs to take specific costumes for all of them into consideration; he manages to set the delivery date for the 30th of September when he visits the shop later that day. Whatever adjustments they'll need are going to be made on spot.

 

When Hakyeon gets back, the kitchen, along with the salon, is a pumpkin mess. The first one Wonsik tries to make into a jack-o'-lantern gets wasted- its eyes are crooked, and one of them almost blends with the nose.

 

"The pumpkin was too tough!" Wonsik tries to argue when Hakyeon tuts at him.

 

Hongbin is snickering the whole time, hunched over his own pumpkin. Hakyeon pats Wonsik's head, trying to cheer him up.

 

"Try to put it into an oven for a little bit," Taekwoon says from his spot in the armchair.

 

Some of the guys have conveniently disappeared from the house, like Sanghyuk with Sungjae, for what they called advertising. Taekwoon has been called in to help, even though he isn't in the fraternity. At least, not officially. He's like an extension, since he knows almost all of the members, and he is Hakyeon's best friend.

 

Hakyeon sighs. It has been tense between him and Taekwoon for the last couple of weeks. After they went to dinner, which was sort of a payment for helping Taekwoon with the exam he needed to retake during summer, it has been somehow awkward. Nobody called it a date - except Hongbin - but Hakyeon must admit it felt quite intimate.

 

He has always been affectionate, overly so, his friends would say. He's the same with Taekwoon. That's why he patted Taekwoon's cheek when they were parting their ways at the campus parking lot.

 

"Thank you," Taekwoon said, for the nth time that evening.

 

Hakyeon laughed, shaking his head. "No need," he answered with a broad smile. "You did well."

 

It was easy to lean in then, cup Taekwoon's cheek, and say again: "Good job, Taekwoonie."

 

Whatever Taekwoon had wanted to do when he grabbed Hakyeon's hand didn't happen. The look he gave Hakyeon was intense, and Hakyeon wonders if Taekwoon was as flustered as Hakyeon was when he let go of Hakyeon's hand and went to his dorm, without a word. They haven't spoken about that evening ever since.

 

Taekwoon's lantern is far from perfect when he finishes, but it's still a lot better than Wonsik's. When Hakyeon tells him that, he furrows his brows, swatting Hakyeon's hands away. "You're the one who made me come here."

 

Hakyeon turns away, moving his eyes over people gathered around. Whoever is guilty of doing it in Hakyeon's name hides it well. They are all busy with their pumpkins, ignoring Hakyeon's glares.

 

For how hard they try to ignore that evening happened, Taekwoon doesn't distance himself from Hakyeon. Even though he gets easily embarrassed, he doesn't dodge Hakyeon's request to meet. He answers Hakyeon's questions- short and to the point as always but he does.

 

"Thank for your help, Taekwoonie." The endearment slips past Hakyeon's lips out of habit.

 

Minhyuk is looking at them. He might not be wearing a knowing smile on his face, but he could as well, with how hot Hakyeon's face feels at once. Hakyeon hopes his ears aren't as red as Taekwoon's, and he excuses himself with preparing some snacks.

 

"You promised not to cook!" Hongbin shouts when Hakyeon is far enough not to leap at him.

 

Hakyeon answers more angrily than he intends, "I'm capable of making damn sandwiches, Lee Hongbin!"

 

Brows knitted, Hakyeon uses a whole loaf of bread to feed his pledged brothers. An urge to mess with Hongbin's share appears in Hakyeon's mind but he doesn't give in. He puts in extra meat for Taekwoon, though, just as he usually does.

 

He fights down the embarrassment about the gesture. "It's nothing new," he mutters to himself as he's leaving the kitchen.

 

If Hakyeon's flushed anew when he hands Taekwoon his food, nobody comments on it.

 

 

 

It's easy to forget - or rather ignore - this thing not going on between him and Taekwoon as the week passes. They are all students in the end, and the work starts piling up after a month of the new semester. In spare time between lectures, they keep on making the decorations, and thinking of anything they still may need.

 

The last day of October falls on Thursday, and Hakyeon insists nobody cuts classes that day. There's already a package waiting on the doorstep when he comes back after his 8am literature lecture. Some of the girls from Alpha Beta are sitting on their sorority house footsteps; Hakyeon can see a smug smile stretching over Hyeri's lips. Sojin waves at him and Hakyeon waves back politely.

 

Somehow, it feels weird. Not the pleasantries, no- they might be competing since the beginning of time but in truth they have a friendly relationship. Still, there's something in the girls' eyes that makes Hakyeon feel wary.

 

There's only one box, and not heavy at all. Hakyeon wonders if they got everything he had ordered. He ignores the giggles from across the street, and moves the package inside.

 

Hearing the front door open, Ilhoon steps down the stairs. "Oh, did you meet the postman?"

 

Hakyeon blinks up at him. "No? It was left on the porch."

 

It's Ilhoon's turn to blink his eyes in confusion. "I was here the whole morning, though."

 

Hakyeon remembers Hyeri's wicked grin, and it doesn't soothe the agitation he feels.

 

They open the box. The gears in Hakyeon's head keep turning as he tries to remember if any of the costumes were red. He digs deeper- everything is red.

 

"What the-"

 

"Hakyeon," Ilhoon interrupts. He picks a piece to examine it, and when Hakyeon finally takes a look he is rendered speechless.

 

There are two pieces, actually. A dress and a cape, both bright red and shiny. It dawns on Hakyeon then- they all got matching Red Riding Hood costumes. The only question would be, is this a mistake or has it been done on purpose?

 

Ilhoon stares at the dress, then at Hakyeon. "But I dressed in a skirt two years ago?"

 

Indeed, Hakyeon remembers Ilhoon dressed in a school uniform two Halloweens ago. It doesn't matter, though, not only because of that, but because they're not going to use them. They can return the clothes, or exchange-

 

There's a knock on the door. Could it be someone with their legitimate costumes?

 

No, it's only Naeun. If one can describe her with "only".

 

"Oppa," she says, smiling timidly. "This is something extra that will perfectly match your outfit tonight."

 

Naeun hands Hakyeon a small pink box. She lingers just a few seconds, enough to gauge Hakyeon's reaction as he lifts the lid.

 

Hakyeon should have predicted it. You don't send Naeun without a reason. She's cute and young, and there's this aura around her that prevents anyone from yelling at her. The Alpha Beta's porch is empty now, and she goes back to her sorority's house with a skip to her step.

 

It's hard to tell what is louder in Hakyeon's ears: Ilhoon's bright laughter or the hollers from the Alpha Beta house that sound suspiciously like wolf howling.

 

Hakyeon takes another look inside the box. There's no way the costume swap was a mistake- the Alpha Beta did this. The red lingerie Hakyeon's holding in his hands is enough of a proof.

 

 

 

There are only two options; Hakyeon can either ignore the whole thing or go all the way out. If he opts for the first one, Alpha Beta would remember him as a coward. And it's not like he has any other costume to use, anyway. It's just that it might bring something Hakyeon wants to avoid at all cost- being the laughing stock of the entire campus.

 

It's more reasonable to dismiss the whole thing, and yet Hakyeon finds himself putting on the underwear in the upstairs bathroom right before the party starts. The bra is small but the push-ups are thick, and somehow it looks believable under the thin red dress. He knows the costume must have been cheap, but not the lingerie. The lace is too soft, and the whole design doesn't look cheap at all, especially with the panties. They are shorts of some sort, with multiple layers of frills, and they give even more curve to Hakyeon's hips.

 

It all makes Hakyeon blush as he looks at himself in the mirror. Both the bra and the dress have thin straps, and they show off Hakyeon's arms, along with collarbones. He grabs the cape and drapes it over his shoulders. It gives him a sense of comfort. It has a big hood, and Hakyeon covers his head with it. Only his eyes stay visible from under it, darkened with black kohl.

 

It's not the first time Hakyeon has put on makeup but it's definitely the first time he put on so much. This time the lines are thick, sharpening in the corner of his eyes. If they were slightly uneven, he would blame it on the walk through the forest.

 

For the first time tonight, Hakyeon smiles. He got into the character pretty fast, didn't he?

 

The dress is quite long, yet Hakyeon shaved his legs. Somehow, wearing a dress made him feel self-conscious. It feels weird to have them this smooth, though. Every time he moves, his bare thighs brush against each other. It feels nice, a bit sinful- sexy, even.

 

Hakyeon steps from feet to feet, just to feel it again.

 

His hood falls off his head when somebody knocks on the door, and Hakyeon whips around, startled.

 

"Hakyeon?" It's Sanghyuk. Unbelievable that he's still in the house. "I got something extra for you."

 

It doesn't sound good. It's not often Sanghyuk goes out of his way to do something nice for them. The only thing Hakyeon needs right now is anti-humiliation charms, or a sea of vodka to numb his senses.

 

Probably first time in his life, Hakyeon is nervous.

 

Taking a deep breath, Hakyeon opens the bathroom door. If he lives through Sanghyuk laughing at him, nothing is going to bring him down tonight.

 

Sanghyuk lifts his brows, and then even more as his eyes slide lower. "Nice," he says, grinning.

 

"Are you considerate enough not to laugh at me because I spared all of you the torture of wearing the ridiculous costumes?"

 

"Hey!" This time Sanghyuk laughs. "Feeling grateful wouldn't stop me from laughing my ass off if you'd look funny," he admits. "But you don't. If anyone could pull it off, it's you, hyung."

 

The usage of the honorific makes Hakyeon even more suspicious but he lets it slide this time. It's not the time to argue with the youngest pledge, especially when he didn't do anything wrong.

 

Across the corridor a door opens, and a very not ready Eunkwang emerges.

 

"Are you joining Alpha Beta, my friends?"

 

Hakyeon snatches the plastic bag Sanghyuk has been holding, ready to go back inside. "At least I have a costume."

 

Eunkwang gasps. "Me too? It's Freddy Krueger's sweater!" He points at himself, and the red-green stripes of his knitwear. "I have the knife-gloves in my room- they're just a bit uncomfortable to wear."

 

"What about the burnt face?" Sanghyuk quips in.

 

"Isn't my face scary enough?" Eunkwang twists his expression into an ugly grimace, and they all laugh.

 

"Time's running out," Hakyeon interrupts. "Make some red smudges on your face," he says to Eunkwang. "And thanks, for the- it's a wig? Perfect, thank you, Hyukkie."

 

With that Hakyeon locks himself inside the bathroom once again. The wig Sanghyuk got for him is perfect- two long braids with a thick fringe. It's black, and the plastic hair shines even under the dim bathroom light.

 

The nervousness is still there but he feels a lot more confident with the wig on.

 

"Suck it up, Alpha Beta," Hakyeon murmurs to his reflection. Pulling the hood back on, he leaves the bathroom to face the challenge.

 

 

 

Downstairs, people have started to gather. There are no fanfares, and the camera doesn't slow down when Hakyeon walks down the stairs. If anything, everybody ignores him. Only when he makes eye contact with Hongbin, he gets some recognition.

 

"You really did it?!" Hongbin looks totally normal except for a cylinder on top of his head.

 

It brings even more attention to them, and somebody's camera flashes from the crowd. Nobody really laughs, and Hakyeon feels his confidence going back to him.

 

From the kitchen, with a glass of wine in hand, comes out Minhyuk.

 

"Oh, is this my meal?" He asks with fake nonchalance. He's wearing retro leather jacket over his bare chest, and his hair looks like he just got out of bed.

 

Wonsik's stare is fixed low on Minhyuk's body, and Hongbin snorts, flicking the right side of his forehead. "Who the hell are you dressed as?" he asks, taking a sip from his glass.

 

"Lestat, of course." The answer is paired with Minhyuk baring his teeth- they look normal but the motion serves the cause well.

 

Wonsik opens his mouth but it takes him a second to ask the next question. "Aren't you supposed to wear more layers? With frills?"

 

"It's 'Queen of the damned' Lestat, not 'Interview with a vampire' one," Minhyuk says. He salutes them with his glass, and disappears into the crowd.

 

"So cute, our Minhyukie," Hakyeon coos fondly. Hongbin snorts for the second time, and pulls Wonsik to the kitchen for a refill.

 

It doesn't make sense to drag it out any longer, and Hakyeon goes to the door.

 

Both porches, Alpha Beta's and Zeta Omega's, are lit with countless jack-o'-lanterns and candles. Not many people linger outside- the weather has gotten really cold this week, and evenings require warm coats now.

 

There's a person looking through one of the upstairs windows, and they disappear as fast as they spot him crossing the street. The moment Hakyeon's feet touch the first step of the sorority's house, the front door opens.

 

"My dear grandchild!"

 

Behind the round glasses and an ugly bonnet, Hakyeon recognizes Bomi. Suddenly, he feels like he's in a sketch or hidden camera. A very bad joke, either way.

 

Hakyeon's not sure if he has won this battle. On top of the stairs, Bomi makes a show-off of her slippers, furry and clawed.

 

"Did you get granny's gift?" Bomi asks, ignoring Eunji who's shaking with barely held-in laughter, slung over the railing.

 

Hakyeon clears his throat, and tries with the cutest voice he can muster, "Yes, thank you, grandma!" He ducks his head, as if embarrassed. "The panties barely fit..." There's a collective sound of disgust from the people gathered outside. "But they're very cute."

 

Bomi's expression lies between repulsion and amusement. "Just like you, my child," she says with a strained voice.

 

From the kitchen's open window, Sojin is monitoring the scene. Right next to her, Hyeri is apparently recording the whole thing.

 

The next question startles Hakyeon. "Where is your basket, dear?"

 

"Ah, I-" he breathes in his normal voice, and it makes him break into a cough. "It got lost in the forest."

 

Bomi tuts disapprovingly.

 

"But there's still something I can give you," Hakyeon says. It's not going to end well, he thinks as he gathers his resolve. He takes the next step on the porch. "Something I haven't lost yet."

 

More disgusted voices can be heard from the crowd. Somebody simulates the sound of vomiting.

 

Bomi doesn't take a step back, even when Hakyeon climbs another one up. "Like I would touch a dick."

 

Hakyeon can't hold his composure after that. He laughs out loud, and it makes Eunji break into her own giggles.

 

People start clapping, and Hakyeon gets back down to bow to the satisfied crowd. He salutes and waves to Sojin who gives him two thumbs up. Hakyeon's job is done.

 

Before he turns around to go back to the fraternity house, he yells, "Get a pedicure next time, granny!" Then he runs before anybody could call him on it.

 

Right after he closes the door, he bumps into Taekwoon.

 

Hakyeon has no idea why he feels nervous all over again. It intensifies when Taekwoon starts too laugh, probably out of pure surprise, because he stops the next second as he takes the sight of Hakyeon in.

 

"What-"

 

Hakyeon doesn't let Taekwoon finish as he drags him right into the kitchen. That's where Hakyeon finds out the recording of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf slash Grandma is already up on the campus online board.

 

As they take their first drinks, Hakyeon finally registers Taekwoon's costume. All his friend is wearing is an orange hoodie with tiger stripes on it, and an old headband with cat ears Hakyeon has given him a few years back.

 

Hakyeon cocks his head. If he remembers correctly... "Didn't you dress as a cat last year?"

 

Taekwoon's lips curve at the corners. "I was a panther then," he says. Indeed, Hakyeon recalls him wearing all black. "Now I'm a tiger."

 

Hakyeon smiles back, and empties his glass in one go. Taekwoon is cute.

 

The thought makes Hakyeon cover his mouth in embarrassment. He didn't notice when his glass has been refilled but he downs another shot gratefully.

 

Hakyeon has no idea what possesses him when he says next, "You can't be domesticated, can you?"

 

There's no answer, and Hakyeon looks up. Taekwoon's expression is carefully blank but he doesn't look away when their eyes met. Strangely, it feels like some kind of a battle that Hakyeon loses when somebody bumps into him, sending him flat over the counter.

 

"Here you are!" It's Eunkwang. He has put on the scary gloves with the plastic knives attached to every finger, and there's some red paint over his face, as he has followed Hakyeon's earlier advice.

 

"Ten bucks for seducing a stranger on the dancefloor," throws Sungjae, appearing out of nowhere behind Eunkwang. He has his father's uniform on, and his usual mischievous smirk stretched over his lips.

 

Easier said than done. Most of the people already saw the video. If the notification from the board doesn't pop up, there's always a person ready to share their phone screen. It's going to be a russian roulette, then. Either Hakyeon finds somebody who hasn't seen it, or somebody who's into cross-dressing.

 

There is a better chance of finding a person who hasn't heard about how much of a flirt Sungjae is, to be honest. But Hakyeon isn't one to give up.

 

Surprisingly, some girl approaches him first. She doesn't seem drunk, and there's a very strong aura about her. Hakyeon can't decipher if she knows anything about him, and then she's leaning in, whispering into Hakyeon's ear, "I want to spank your ass, and then fuck it."

 

Unusual words coming from a girl. Hakyeon is rendered speechless because even if it was coming from anyone of other gender, it wouldn't make him any less stunned.

 

Hakyeon doesn't have a chance to answer as somebody drags him away, a mix of shock and anger painting the girl's face.

 

Eunkwang stops them when they're under the stairs. "I'm sorry, but-" he tries to move his hands away from Hakyeon but they're stuck- one of the knives caught onto the seam of the dress.

 

"It was rude," Hakyeon says, trying to peek under his arm when Eunkwang's hand bumps against his hip. "But also saved me from a very embarrassing situation. Why is it taking you so long?"

 

Eunkwang tugs at the dress, and then curses. "Now two of them are stuck."

 

"Just tear them out!"

 

And so Eunkwang does, and with the knives the seam goes as well. There's a huge hole on the side now, revealing the frilly panties and half of Hakyeon's thigh.

 

"And I thought nothing more embarrassing could happen tonight," Hakyeon mumbles. He moves his hands to the cape's strings- it could be used to cover the ripped part of the dress. That would also mean revealing his shoulders. Without a word, he rips the dress all the way down. Eunkwang looks at him in awe. "Don't worry," Hakyeon assures. "Another ten bucks for seducing someone we know?"

 

Eunkwang huffs out a laugh. "I can't say no, can I?" The knife-fingered gloves land under the stairs, costume be damned. "The game is on."

 

Hakyeon makes a show of crossing the dance floor, swinging his hips softly as he makes his way back to the kitchen. He grabs the first shot he can see and empties the glass in one go. The alcohol is pumping through his veins but he's still far from drunk, or even tipsy.

 

Taekwoon is still there, talking to Minah. She must have abandoned her sorority's party. Or she came to spy on them, which Hakyeon couldn't care less about.

 

There's a line of shots on the counter, and Hakyeon eyes them with longing. It isn't where your confidence comes from, he reminds himself. And it's definitely too early to get drunk for real.

 

Between people blasting their moves to the music, Hakyeon spots Sungjae grinding against somebody from behind. Eunkwang is nowhere to be seen, and he can't remember when the last time he saw Sanghyuk was.

 

Looks like Hakyeon may lose some money tonight if he doesn't haul his ass out of the kitchen. He even considers switching the parties and visit the Alpha Beta house but dismisses the thought- it must have gotten even colder by now, and with his dress ripped he would freeze to death.

 

Hakyeon's ready to go back to the dancefloor when Taekwoon stops him.

 

"What's going on?"

 

Hakyeon assumes it's about his ripped costume. He sighs dramatically. "Eunkwang can't keep his hands to himself."

 

Taekwoon's brows furrow, and his nostrils flare. Could it be that he's angry?

 

After Hakyeon repeats the words inside his head, they did seem a bit- Hakyeon stops that particular train of thoughts. "The knives?" He offers.

 

Taekwoon's brows smooth out but his eyes are still trained to Hakyeon. "You should go get changed."

 

"But, Taekwoonie," Hakyeon whines. "I'm going to lose money!"

 

Pouts work on Taekwoon like magic. Most of the times, and it looks like now is one of the rare moments it didn't work. "I'll give you the money."

 

Unbelievable, Hakyeon thinks. Taekwoon isn't one to offer money easily. Over his shoulder, Hakyeon sees Sungjae going in their direction, with a pleased grin plastered onto his face.

 

"Or you could kiss me right now and I'll give you the money I win."

 

If you ask Hakyeon later if he was drunk at this moment, he will always deny. Yet, some higher power made him say those words out loud. There are a few seconds of heavy silence during which Sungjae gets closer, and then there's Sanghyuk following his steps, and when they're almost at their side, it happens.

 

Taekwoon leans in, placing a quick peck in the corner of Hakyeon's mouth.

 

"Whoa," Sungjae breaths out. "And here I was thinking I was going to get my money from you just now."

 

Hakyeon licks his lips. He can taste the sweetness of the soda Taekwoon has been drinking on the tip of his tongue. Their lips barely touched but Taekwoon's were soft and warm, and Hakyeon finds himself craving to feel them against his once again, properly this time. He thinks of what to say back, pushing that urge away, but Sanghyuk is faster to open his mouth.

 

"Does it count, though? They went on a date before."

 

And here Hakyeon thought only Hongbin dares to joke about it in his presence.

 

Taekwoon hides his face in his hands, too embarrassed to look at them. A pursued smile is peeking from between his fingers, and Hakyeon tries to tug his hands away. "It's neither a loss nor a win," he says to the youngest pledges. Taekwoon finally gives in, but his shoulders remind hunched. "I'm going to go get changed."

 

He doesn't expect Taekwoon to follow him.

 

There are off-limits signs on most of the doors upstairs- nobody really wants to find strangers in their bedroom. Same goes for the room Hakyeon shares with Minhyuk and Eunkwang. As the new president of the fraternity, he could take one of the two bedrooms with private bathrooms. The other one was a single bedroom, and Hakyeon preferred company, so the choice was obvious. As he and Taekwoon close the door behind them, Hakyeon feels a pang of regret.

 

When Hakyeon goes to his closet to find something that would pass as a costume, Taekwoon speaks up. "They said- did you really shave your legs?"

 

Hakyeon peeks from around the closet door. "Yes." There's no point in denying it. "And I'm glad that I did."

 

Boldly, Hakyeon hooks his leg around the door. The angle probably shows even his ass.

 

Taekwoon's expression only changes from amazed to disgruntled when he moves his eyes away from Hakyeon's naked skin. "You even put on the-" he points at Hakyeon, not able to finish.

 

"The underwear?" Hakyeon smiles, going back to studying the contents of his closet. "You wouldn't believe."

 

Hakyeon isn't so self-conscious around his friends, and it comes easy for him to untangle strings of the cape. It falls quietly to the floor. Hakyeon steps out of his boots and socks. He really wishes he could relax right now, just lie down on his bed- not keep his watch on the party downstairs.

 

It's hard to decide what to wear. Taekwoon sighs, and moves to join Hakyeon in front of the closet. Hakyeon looks up unhappily. "What should I wear, honestly?"

 

Taekwoon snorts, and turns Hakyeon's head back to the clothes. "Anything is good. Just-" He tugs at one of the braids. "The wig. It's distracting."

 

"I look good in anything, thank you," Hakyeon scoffs. "Even in the wig." He takes the fake hair off his head, and tries to kick Taekwoon in the shin, but it doesn't go as planned.

 

Grabbing Hakyeon's weakly kicking leg by the thigh, Taekwoon stops him. It makes Hakyeon almost fall into the closet if it wasn't for his reflex. He supports himself on Taekwoon's shoulders in the last moment. The grip Taekwoon has on him turns from strong to loose after Hakyeon catches his footing. It's not like Hakyeon can't lower his leg - Taekwoon's fingers merely stay on his skin - but he doesn't. Their height difference is small, and it would be easy to meet the other's eyes, yet Hakyeon's are trained to Taekwoon's lips, and he tries to swallow a lump in his throat when Taekwoon wets them with his tongue.

 

All of those years together have brought them to this point. Somewhere, along the way, their friendship must have changed. Hakyeon can't pin-point the exact moment it did, but he surely has been lying to himself for a while. Their not-date is the exact proof of that. Hakyeon has been ignoring how much Taekwoon would let him get away with. The teasing, the overbearing touches- Taekwoon isn't one for that.

 

It's not like he always rejects hugs or physical contact with his friends, but Hakyeon can be persistent. He would hold him in his embrace until Taekwoon would stop pushing at his shoulders, and even then he would hold him close the extra second or two. Hakyeon likes to comb his fingers through Taekwoon's hair, something Taekwoon doesn't especially like, but at some point he stopped flinching away. Sometimes, he would put his head in Hakyeon's lap when they watch something in an open invitation to do it.

 

And if anything says how much Hakyeon has crawled under Taekwoon's skin would be how often he invites Hakyeon for the home-made meals. Everybody knows Hakyeon is a really poor cook, and they also know how good Taekwoon's food is. Hakyeon should have known, he really should have, from the amount of times Taekwoon wouldn't let anyone tag along.

 

Hakyeon mouth falls open in a silent exhale as Taekwoon's fingers start to move. They skid along Hakyeon's thigh. It feels even nicer than running his own hands over the smooth skin.

 

Then, the fingers stop. "You missed a spot," Taekwoon mumbles. He's not- it's not even to laugh at him. Taekwoon rubs over the spot like it's something fascinating.

 

Hakyeon sighs, and he finally meets Taekwoon's eyes. "Shut up," and without dragging it any longer, reaches for Taekwoon's mouth.

 

As their lips touch, Taekwoon's hand wraps around Hakyeon's thigh once again. It's so much better than the innocent kiss they shared in the kitchen. Taekwoon's lips still taste of soda, and Hakyeon moans into the kiss when their tongues touch.

 

Taekwoon brings them closer at that, and Hakyeon feels the bra bump against Taekwoon's front. They part, both breathing heavily.

 

 

Taekwoon lets go of Hakyeon's leg, and moves his hands to Hakyeon's back. "How do you-"

 

 

 

Taekwoon's fingers fumble with the dress as he tries to slide them under the material, looking for the bra's fastening.

 

Hakyeon laughs when Taekwoon huffs in annoyance, his breath tickling his neck. "Don't tell me you have never done that," he says flatly. Taekwoon sputters, doesn't answer. "You did date before so-"

 

"Didn't go to this point," Taekwoon finally says, avoiding meeting Hakyeon's eyes.

 

Hakyeon's pretty sure he must be embarrassed. Now he remembers Taekwoon would always stay silent during their conversation with the other boys. They tend to overshare, and every time it happens Taekwoon would only hide his face in abashment.

 

Swallowing, Hakyeon tries to repel the memories of the only two relationships he had during university. Both ended on a bitter note, but at least they left Hakyeon with some experience. Those people, though, they were nothing like Taekwoon. Nobody really is.

 

Incredible fondness hits Hakyeon, and he tugs at Taekwoon's hair so they can kiss again. It doesn't matter, Hakyeon tries to say with his lips. Whatever happened before doesn't hold any meaning except that it brought them to this point.

 

Taekwoon's attempts at unfastening the bra go out the window as his fingers slacken around the strap. In the end, it's Hakyeon who does it. He takes both the dress and the bra off, and he's left with the frilly panties on. They might be soft, but Hakyeon is not, and he feels the strain of the material against his cock- they weren't really made for somebody with one.

 

The tentative touches of Taekwoon's hands over the material soon turn into tugging as Taekwoon tries to slide his fingers underneath the hem.

 

"Hey," Hakyeon tries, touching Taekwoon's hair. The headband is still tucked behind his ears, and Hakyeon pulls it off. "Your clothes should go too."

 

They stumble to the bed when they're both in their underwear only. Taekwoon looks thrown off the kilter when they stop at the foot of it.

 

"Sit down," Hakyeon offers gently, and he doesn't even need to push on Taekwoon's shoulders as he obeys right away.

 

Neither of them is muscular, but they both are slim, strong in their own ways. Taekwoon's broad shoulders are something Hakyeon has been jealous of since the day they've met. Now, he finds himself fascinated more than envious, and he runs his hands over them, from his arms to the prominent collarbones.

 

Hakyeon slowly lowers himself onto Taekwoon's lap. Taekwoon's hands go around Hakyeon's hips with no order needed. They might be almost naked but somehow it doesn't turn their kisses fast or filthy. They take their time with it, alternating between soft brushes of lips to their tongues stroking against each other leisurely.

 

Hakyeon's hips move against Taekwoon on their own accord. Taekwoon's hands flex, gripping Hakyeon's hips tighter.

 

"Hey," Hakyeon whispers. "Do you want to-" He leaves the question hanging between them.

 

"Mm," Taekwoon hums against Hakyeon jaw, kissing it softly. "Okay. But I've never-"

 

"As much as I'd like to fuck you- ah," Hakyeon gasps as Taekwoon bites at his neck playfully. "It's better if I ride you tonight."

 

Taekwoon stops his ministrations. He buries his face in Hakyeon's shoulder, exhaling shakily. "If it's you-"

 

Hakyeon closes his eyes at the words. "Taekwoon," he mumbles.

 

It's really happening. Hakyeon's heart beats strongly in his chest, and he's sure Taekwoon can hear it, feel it pressed to Hakyeon's neck where the pulse is strong. So many things have happened tonight, and Hakyeon can only hope they're not moving too fast. But they danced around each other for a very long time, didn't they?

 

Hakyeon climbs off Taekwoon, and goes to find his lube. Even if he hasn't been dating for a while, it's not like it doesn't come in handy.

 

When he turns back to the bed, Taekwoon is at the door, locking it in precaution. They step out their underwear without more ado, and Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon further up the bed before he settles over him again.

 

"You don't want anybody to see how nicely I take your cock?" Hakyeon jokes.

 

Taekwoon looks away, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "I should have known you would be like this," he says.

 

Hakyeon only hums at that, and opens up the lube. Taekwoon is silent, and Hakyeon steals a glance at his face. Taekwoon is eyeing the bottle suspiciously, and it finally comes to Hakyeon- the lube has been used before.

 

Taekwoon doesn't move his eyes from the bottle when he asks, "Have you-"

 

Hakyeon feels his face turns red- he uses it to touch himself sometimes but Taekwoon must have taken it in differently.

 

"No, Taekwoon, I just-" Hakyeon starts, but the embarrassment makes his tongue tangle. "I use it, eh, when I'm alone?"

 

"Oh," is all Taekwoon answers with. He really should have known better; Hakyeon does tell him everything, always.

 

He observes as Hakyeon pours the lube over his fingers, and cups Hakyeon's face when Hakyeon's brow furrows at the stretch. Hakyeon starts with two, too impatient to take it slow. It's not that bad with lube, just uncomfortable at first. Hakyeon starting to move his fingers in and out is what makes Taekwoon grab the lube and reach behind Hakyeon, too.

 

"Yes," Hakyeon breaths, moving forward to make more room for Taekwoon to move.

 

The tip of the third finger, prodding at Hakyeon's entrance, sends Hakyeon reeling. His own fingers aren't enough at this point. Hakyeon withdraws his hand, slumping against Taekwoon. "Do it," he rasps out.

 

Taekwoon is a lot more tentative; he makes sure one finger can pass through the ring of muscles before he adds another one. He scissors them, pushes them deeper than Hakyeon could manage by himself. The third one makes Hakyeon tense above Taekwoon, his eyes prickling.

 

Hakyeon isn't sure if it's the feeling of being split open, or his emotions are taking the better of him. He takes deep breaths, swallows through the tightness of his throat. Taekwoon is careful, so careful, waiting for Hakyeon to get used to the feeling. He has never done it before, yet he's so considerate for Hakyeon. The thought only makes Hakyeon more wrecked, and he pushes off Taekwoon to find his lips.

 

When Taekwoon thrusts in deeper, Hakyeon can't stop himself anymore, and he lets out a loud sob, pushing against Taekwoon's fingers until they reach his prostate. Taekwoon swallows every whimper that falls out of Hakyeon's mouth.

 

"Hakyeon-" he pants against Hakyeon's lips.

 

Taekwoon's sweet voice sobers Hakyeon up, and he grabs Taekwoon wrists, urging him to pull out. "Enough."

 

It's hard to focus on the next task at hand. Hakyeon sits down, giving his legs a moment to rest.

 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon repeats. His eyes are glazed over but focused. "Condoms?"

 

Shit, this Hakyeon didn't consider. There could be some in the room- not his necessarily- but he has no idea where.

 

They stare at each other, and it's Hakyeon who dares to ask, "Do we need any?"

 

Taekwoon grabs the edge of the bed. There are going to be lube stains on the sheets, crosses Hakyeon's mind. Taekwoon shakes his head. They know each other. They are friends, and they know neither of them has slept with anyone for the past year, or well, not at all. You can never be careful enough, but Hakyeon still nods at that, and biting at Taekwoon's lip, he sinks down.

 

Taekwoon isn't that thick but he still manages to make Hakyeon feel full. The stretch, his hole closing in around Taekwoon's length, feels good almost from the start.

 

Hakyeon curses, and Taekwoon takes it the wrong way as he couldn't possibly read Hakyeon's mind- he bucks up, and Hakyeon yelps, surprised. Taekwoon does it again, and this time Hakyeon tries to match the thrust for thrust.

 

The rhythm they start is uneven, but it still feels better than Hakyeon remembers. Taekwoon kisses Hakyeon wherever he can reach: his jaw and neck, collarbones and nipples. He grazes his teeth over his shoulder, bites down as Hakyeon slams down particularly hard.

 

Never has anyone shook and moaned against Hakyeon as much as Taekwoon right now, and Hakyeon has lost the ability to distinguish where he feels it the most.

 

There's the heat of Taekwoon's hands, holding Hakyeon close, lingering over his hips as he helps Hakyeon move. There are his moans, high and soft, the vibration of them starting against the skin of Hakyeon's chest and ending in his fingertips. There's also the feeling of Hakyeon's legs, shaved and smooth, and how they slide against Taekwoon's thighs.

 

And then, Taekwoon hooks his hands under Hakyeon's legs to hold him in place and he pushes, until he's coming inside him.

 

Taekwoon shakes even more then, sucking at Hakyeon's neck through the aftermath of his orgasm. Hakyeon's cock lays heavy between their bellies, red, and wet with precome. The moment Taekwoon stills, he brings them both down. He pushes Hakyeon onto his back, kissing him and reaching for his cock. He jacks him off fast and hard, thumbing at the slit with every pump, and it's Hakyeon's turn to shake under Taekwoon, gasping for air as he comes as well.

 

Hakyeon lies there, with Taekwoon peering down at him. He feels like his legs won't hold him up if he stands, and there are bruises over his shoulders and neck. They feel hot, and they hurt with faint twinges when he touches them. Hakyeon is glad Taekwoon's hand is not covered in come when he touches his cheek.

 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon says his name, for the nth time this evening. Hakyeon wonders if it's always sounded like that. He turns his head to give Taekwoon a weak smile; he is so exhausted, but he feels sleepy.

 

"Hi, Taekwoonie," he says, and Taekwoon smiles back at him.

 

Hakyeon's sure he has told Taekwoon a lot of times that he loves him, but not in the way he wants to say it now. He battles himself if it's the right time to do it now only because he feels like it. But he has felt it for a while, and it would be just a confirmation. He opens his mouth, trying to find his voice. "Taekwoon, I-"

 

There's a loud knock on the door. Hakyeon frowns. "Go away!"

 

The door rattles, like somebody has slumped against it. "Hakyeon!" It's Minhyuk's voice. "I'm cold, I need a shirt. Please!"

 

Hakyeon looks around- there's nothing he can put on quickly to look presentable. "Coming," he says as he rolls off the bed.

 

At this point, he doesn't give a shit. He puts the frilly panties on, and throws the first shirt he can find over his head. He grabs a random piece of clothing from Minhyuk's drawer, and goes to unlock the door.

 

"Here," he says, pushing a white t-shirt into Minhyuk's hand.

 

Minhyuk takes it, but he's also standing on his toes to get a better look of the room over Hakyeon's shoulder. Hakyeon turns around- Taekwoon rolled onto his front, covering himself with the sheets. Even with his hair plastered all over his face, his eyes, squinted dangerously, can still be seen.

 

"Is that- Taekwoon?" Minhyuk asks, bewildered.

 

Hakyeon waits until a group of people passing their room disappears down the stairs before he answers. "Yeah," he says, not seeing any point in denying it. "And if you don't leave, judging by his expression, he might come over to kick you out."

 

Minhyuk snorts, just to pale the next second and move away from the door. Looks like Taekwoon feigned rising up from the bed. Minhyuk can't know that Taekwoon wouldn't do it, as he was still very much naked under the covers.

 

"Are you going to put the costume back on?" Taekwoon asks when Hakyeon locks the door again.

 

"Why? Would it make you want to fuck me again?"

 

Hakyeon takes the clothes off, using the shirt to wipe the rest of the mess from between his thighs. He curses Minhyuk mentally for making him use his legs.

 

Taekwoon's still wrapped in the sheets, and his answer comes out muffled. "Don't need a costume to make me want to take you to bed."

 

Hakyeon leans over the bed, and moves hair out of Taekwoon's eyes. "I know," he says, grinning down at him. And it's true, both of them know. It's not today when it's started. It has happened a long time ago, maybe even the day they met.

 

Taekwoon lifts himself up. He looks like he's just woken up, not like he had sex three minutes ago. "We should clean up," he says, the last word catching on a yawn.

 

At the words alone, Hakyeon's knees buckle. They only have a shower in the bathroom, and it means standing the whole time.

 

Hakyeon kneels on the bed. "Do we? I'm so tired..."

 

There's no place for an argument when Taekwoon sets his mind on something. He drags Hakyeon under the spray, shutting the door behind him. "I'm going to grab some clothes. There's enough space for you to sit down."

 

It feels like Hakyeon isn't in his own room, or bathroom for that matter, with Taekwoon bossing him around like that. Hakyeon finds himself not minding it at all. It's not like Hakyeon doesn't make Taekwoon do stuff all the time. Surprisingly, their resolve always crumbles under the other's persuasion.

 

Hakyeon is almost done by the time Taekwoon is back. He doesn't leave the stall, though, opting to help Taekwoon wash. It's not like they'll run out of hot water- there's no chance anybody is showering right now. Taekwoon lets Hakyeon work the shampoo through his hair, humming appreciatively as Hakyeon scratches at his scalp.

 

Thanks to Hakyeon's preference of bigger t-shirts, the one Taekwoon chooses fits him very well; they aren't that different in height, anyway. But that doesn't resolve their main problem; the moment they leave the room, both in Hakyeon's fresh clothes, everybody will know.

 

Hakyeon isn't ashamed and it's not like he told Minhyuk to keep quiet. It makes him uncomfortable mostly by the amount of people partying downstairs. It's one to deal with his fraternity brothers, and the other to receive judging stares from people he barely knows.

 

Taekwoon plops down on the bed. "Do we need to go back there?"

 

Hakyeon wishes he didn't need to.

 

"You can always stay here," he says. "But I disappeared for too long. I should go hang out with people for a while."

 

Taekwoon shakes his head. "I'll go, then."

 

It would be a lie if Hakyeon said it didn't make his heart flutter. His hand is already on the doorknob when he stops, looking over his shoulder at Taekwoon. "You know they're going to be insufferable?"

 

Taekwoon looks up, and Hakyeon's sure he's going to roll his eyes, but he only sighs, and his eyes turn back to Hakyeon. "As much as I'd like to postpone it..." Taekwoon starts, his expression somber. "I want to put it behind me as soon as possible."

 

The statement makes Hakyeon laugh. Taekwoon nudges him to hurry up but he's smiling, too.

 

 

 

Downstairs, the front door is open, and most of the people are gathered on the porch. Looks like they were thrown out to drink from the keg outside- it spares fraternity cleaning all the spilled beer. People on the dance floor pay them no mind, and even in the kitchen the others are too busy drinking and laughing.

 

The worst part is the temperature. With the door wide open, the October - or is it November already? - air invades the space inside, and Hakyeon regrets not drying his hair better. It's like asking for falling sick.

 

Taekwoon is rubbing at the corner of Hakyeon's eye where the makeup got smudged by the water when Sanghyuk appears. Forgetting about his own lack of costume now, Hakyeon chops his neck. "Where the hell is your spooky attire?"

 

Sanghyuk gives Hakyeon a skeptical look. "Right here," he says. He hands him something he pulls out of the pocket of his jeans. It's a toy police badge. "I'm an undercover agent. But I see I'm not the only one that went under cover tonight."

 

They shouldn't expect anything less from Sanghyuk. Hakyeon gives him a stank face, and it's Taekwoon's turn to clasp his hand around Sanghyuk's throat. "Respect your elders, pledge."

 

"Hey!" Sanghyuk wriggles out of Taekwoon's grasp. "You're not even in the fraternity!"

 

"Still, you're raising voice at the president's boyfriend," Hakyeon chides him. He hopes he's not blushing as he says it. "Seriously, kids these days..."

 

Sanghyuk leaves them, giggling. The next moment they hear his deep voice calling "my turn" to the outside crowd.

 

"It's really cold," Hakyeon states the obvious.

 

Taekwoon doesn't answer. He turns away from Hakyeon, and goes over to the people standing near the door and cheering for whoever is drinking from the keg. Hakyeon stands in the kitchen, confused. He considers drinking another shot but he'd rather drink hot tea at this point so he dismisses the thought.

 

There's no time to properly sulk as Taekwoon is soon to come back, and he's not alone.

 

Eunkwang shifts his gaze between them but Hakyeon's eyes wander to Taekwoon's raised brows. He points at Eunkwang with his chin.

 

"Right," Hakyeon says, getting the message. "You're in charge of the party now."

 

"Okay," Eunkwang nods. "Would it be better if we sleep downstairs with Minhyuk?"

 

This time, Taekwoon doesn't keep a straight face. He crouches on the floor, breathing out an embarrassed laugh.

 

"Don't be silly," Hakyeon says as he starts petting Taekwoon's hair, trying to comfort him. "We're going to sleep."

 

"Ah, so it's already-" Eunkwang stops in time. He coughs, looking sheepish. "Don't worry then, I'll take care of everything." In the meantime, Taekwoon straightens up, his cheeks still pink. Eunkwang exits the kitchen. "Hakyeon, I think you should consider taking the single room," he shouts from across the living room, far enough not to get hit. He can't be sure of Taekwoon, but Hakyeon wouldn't do it, not when Eunkwang's smile is all but genuine.

 

"Let's go," Hakyeon urges Taekwoon. They hurry to the stairs and up, to the bedroom. It's getting colder with every passing second, and all Hakyeon wants is to wrap himself with the covers, and preferably Taekwoon. He can only hope they won't catch a cold.

 

 

 

In the morning, Hakyeon wakes up feeling more than okay. It's a wonder how he managed to sleep despite the party going on downstairs. It was easy to curl at Taekwoon's side, rubbing his shins against his. Now, when Hakyeon moves his leg, he can feel the hair has started to grow out. The feeling is far from pleasant.

 

Taekwoon gasps in his sleep when Hakyeon tries to move away. Now, he looks especially cute. His hair is tousled, sticking out in all directions. Hakyeon runs his fingers through it, coaxing Taekwoon to wake up.

 

"Mm," Taekwoon grumbles against the pillow. Hakyeon wouldn't be surprised if it's his way of saying "good morning".

 

"Hello," Hakyeon whispers, kissing his nose. It scrunches a bit, and it makes Hakyeon smile. So cute. "Are you hungry?"

 

The best way to make Taekwoon do anything would always be food. Mentioning it makes Taekwoon turn onto his back; he blinks his eyes, trying to get rid of sleep lingering under his eyelids.

 

On their respective beds, Eunkwang and Minhyuk are still deep asleep. It seems like Eunkwang didn't clean the red marks off his face last night, and Hakyeon tries not to jump to conclusions when he sees the same color smudged over Minhyuk's face.

 

Just as Hakyeon's roommates, most of the house must be sleeping because the only people downstairs are Sanghyuk and Sungjae. The merits of youth.

 

There's not much in the fridge, and Hakyeon considers ordering pizza. Or, even better, chicken. Taekwoon grabs the cereal sitting on the counter and starts eating straight from the box. They definitely need to order some food.

 

The front door opens and closes.

 

"Hi," Wonsik greets them. He and Hongbin must have just finished their morning run. "Oh, Taekwoon-hyung is here."

 

The non-question gets no answer. Sanghyuk and Sungjae only grin at each other. Taekwoon keeps on emptying the box.

 

"Do you guys want some chicken?" Hakyeon asks. He wonders if Hongbin has even registered what's going on. He just drinks his water like nothing happened, and he never passes a chance to torment Hakyeon and Taekwoon. Hakyeon can't believe he doesn't use the opportunity to tease them both at once.

 

The most eager to agree to ordering take-out food are the youngest- they know they won't have to pay.

 

"So," Hongbin says when the food arrives. He's eyeing the chicken like he wants to eat it and hates it at the same time. Wonsik doesn't have that problem. He murmurs, "we work out so we can eat" to Hongbin over the mouthful of chicken wing. Hongbin ignores him, busy with continuing, "How was last night?"

 

Hakyeon can't remember if Hongbin was actually here for the party and if he's asking about it, or about something entirely different. It might be a game, and Hakyeon decides to face the challenge.

 

"Great," Hakyeon starts in a nonchalant tone. "Since I was Red Riding Hood yesterday, literally-"

 

The look on Hongbin's face is worth everything.

 

"Too much information!" Sanghyuk shrieks, covering his ears.

 

Hakyeon bursts out laughing, and Wonsik is covering his mouth with chicken but his crinkled eyes are still visible over the piece he's holding. Taekwoon's too busy eating to comment, or hit anyone.

 

The whole place doesn't look too bad. There are some cups scattered here and there, and a load of dirty dishes in the sink, but it doesn't look like anyone vomited onto the floor or set anything on fire. Nonetheless, cleaning is in order.

 

"Who's in charge of cleaning up?" Hakyeon starts the next subject. "Hongbin?"

 

It brings Hongbin to his senses. "I'm not cleaning this mess again!"

 

"I didn't mean you, I meant- I was asking you who should do this," Hakyeon says. He pats Hongbin's arm in an attempt to calm him. "Pledges?"

 

Sanghyuk and Sungjae start to complain right away. It's not easy to make them believe it isn't the worst of the messes this place has met. With the one last whine they agree when Hakyeon mentions the food they've just ate. How did they end up with pledges like this, anyway?

 

With the two youngest gone from the sofa there's enough place for Taekwoon to lie down, his head in Hakyeon's lap like it belongs there. They watch whatever is on at this hour, and Hakyeon's hand finds its way to Taekwoon's hair.

 

Honestly, it isn't any different from any other day. They've done it million times before, but now, as Hakyeon's other hand finds Taekwoon's and squeezes it, it feels like a whole new world has opened in front of them. He doesn't really pay attention to the TV, or the grumbles and laughs of Sanghyuk and Sungjae bustling around them.

 

At some point Eunkwang emerges from their room, dragging sleepy-looking Minhyuk with him. Their faces are clean, unfortunately, because Hakyeon has nothing that could serve as a payback for their snickers at the hickeys on his neck. He ignores them completely in favor of focusing his whole attention on Taekwoon.

 

"Don't you have classes today?" Hakyeon asks; it's Friday today.

 

"Every two weeks," Taekwoon mumbles an answer.

 

Since Hakyeon doesn't have any classes on Friday, it means they can spend the whole day together, and then the weekend. It does sound good, when he thinks about it.

 

It fell into place so easily.

 

Taekwoon turns so he's able to look up at Hakyeon, and he has that tiny smile over his mouth. He has given it to Hakyeon so many times before, but only now Hakyeon realizes he only ever directs it at him. Finally, he knows what it means.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [askfm](http://ask.fm/hybridrep)


End file.
